


Valentine Grinch

by riri_writess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, First valentine's, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riri_writess/pseuds/riri_writess
Summary: Kiyoomi didn't think much about Valentine's day until he spends the entire day thinking about it. He got the answer in the end.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 19
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Valentine Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you'll like this one. Enjoy and you can follow me on Twitter (if you want) @omiohmiya_

It was probably the bustling streets, hand-holding, the little giggles along with the talks, and the boxes of chocolates and other fancy surprises. It must be why the almost 6’3 feet tall man is trudging along the streets with a frown. It was probably the intimacy in the air, but who knows, he was not always welcoming of this concept. Why do people even celebrate a specific day to go all mushy than they should be? He is not very keen on human contact and it isn’t his life goal to act all lovey and cuddly, and it is not like he has been longing for that kind of thing anyway or so he thinks, because, in fact, he is human after all. Well, it must be why Sakusa Kiyoomi gets even lonelier on this specific day, Valentine’s day.

Kiyoomi went inside a small cafe and sat on the far end seat. Still getting bugged about something, he fished out his phone and dialed the not so wise relative he has, “Motoya, are you still in practice?”

“My dear cousin, you know what day it is today, right?” the bustling streets can be heard on the other side. 

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, I’m gonna have fun today,” the overeager cousin shared on the other line.

“Huh. What did I expect from you,” Kiyoomi muttered. 

“Stop being prickly and go out for once. Please don’t be a grinch on this day, I beg you, my dear cousin. Just have fun and buy yourself chocolate or something,” Motoya was begging on the other line but seems to be more preoccupied with something else.

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows furrowed by the idea. “This is your idea of fun?”

“Correction. This is your idea of _fun_.” 

“I hate you.” Kiyoomi directly ended the call.

Back to the cozy cafe, Kiyoomi seeps his black coffee and scrolls through his social media. What comes up on his feed are pictures of flowers, boxes of chocolates, fancy surprises, and of course, couples. He put down his phone and closed his eyes. Literally, every one, his peers in the university, and family are out somewhere celebrating. This shouldn’t bother him, right?

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

He restlessly taps on the table and tries to find his peace on the busy holiday, which apparently makes everyone grossly affectionate. He picks his phone and sighed. Motoya was probably right, he should treat himself.

The smell of lavender and vanilla has always comforted him. He should buy some more scented candles, and cleaning products. That would _definitely_ be fun.

Kiyoomi braved himself to enter the mall, in a sea of people and most especially couples, he definitely hates going out but for the sake of buying that scented candle, he is willing to stretch his patience and bravery.

He went to his favorite candle shop and grabbed what he needed, and something caught his attention as he was about to pay. “Can you please include that rosemary and mint one?”

“Sure sir, no problem. We can also customize this one.”

“Oh.”

Beneath his mask, Kiyoomi was smiling contentedly with the things he bought, but something was missing.

_Oh, the chocolates._ It’s not Valentine’s without the chocolates according to Motoya. As he was scanning the aisle for it, most are gone already and the ones he liked are nowhere to be found. Probably, this day is not just for him.

As he was about to leave the store a lady called and approached him, “Sir, are you looking for a chocolate?” The lady scanned him and sheepishly said, “I think we still have other ones in our storage, wait right here sir!”

“But—”, Kiyoomi sighed and awkwardly waited in the corner. “I really don’t need it that much. This is Motoya’s fault.” 

“I am sorry for keeping you so long, here it is sir.”

“Oh, it is heart-shaped?”

“Yes, it is a special one since it is the busy day of the year for the _heart,_ most men love that or women, whichever you prefer sir.” The salesperson smiled brightly at him. 

“There’s a secret compartment underneath the box, you can put a small gift and letter there sir.”

The lady was too kind to a prick like him and went beyond to get the _special_ chocolate. Does he really look pathetic on this forsaken day? Who knows. “I’ll take two. Thank you.” 

“Enjoy your day sir! Your significant other must be so lucky.”

Right. His _significant other_. Those were all for himself though. There was one thing on his list that he wanted for the special day, but he just shrugged the idea off. 

_The cake. The chocolate cake._ Out of all the things he could forget, it was the cake. On special occasions, he really enjoys eating a cake. That can be his redeeming behavior on a holiday, _at the very least._

“Why are they all heart-shaped. I can even take rolled ones. Why do people impose this day to be like this? Ugh, this forsaken day. Why am I even out here? I just hate this freaking—”

Kiyoomi sighed as he heard some couples muttering beside him. He composed himself because after all, he _is_ a decent man. It is just a day, an ordinary one even, so he must not fret about it.

As he scanned the pastries in front of him, Kiyoomi shockingly saw something, “Volleyball cakes!”

“Hey, sir! These kinds are highly sought after by athletes but mostly are delivered. Do you want to send it somewhere?”

“I see. I’ll take two, and no need to deliver it anywhere.”

“Please write the message you want to put here, sir. If you want to.”

“A message? Hmm, alright.”

The sun has almost set and Kiyoomi just finished buying all the stuff he wanted and did not. Going out has taken its toll on him already, and he just decided to sit on the bench, after disinfecting it, near the mall. He removed his mask and looked at the blinding sight in the sky. The hues of beautiful gold swirling above. He felt a pang on his chest. 

For all the things he bought, it came with a pair. Did he need that many candles? Can he eat all of that chocolate? He should probably give some to Motoya, even if he is annoying. What is he supposed to do with two chocolate volleyball-shaped cakes? 

_Oh, he must be an idiot after all._

Kiyoomi directly took the cab, but the holiday caused so much traffic and his time was ticking off as every second passed. There was even an announcement that probably they will be holding off some transportations to celebrate with their loved ones. Everyone must be giddy this time of the year, but not Kiyoomi. He looked regretful and stupid from realizing something after a long day. 

When Kiyoomi got out of the cab he ran as fast as he could, with all the things he bought, towards the train station but was stopped, “Sir, we are currently not taking any more passengers. The last one was a minute ago. We would like to apologize for the inconvenience.”

“What? I just got here and I need to travel to—”

“It is Valentine’s day, sir.”

“Right, it is.”

It is just a day and nothing more, and there is always next year, after all. For some reason, tears just started to fall. Just a little, and a bit more. He just wants to go home. It was too much for today, he thinks and he just started to walk away already. 

“Omi?”

He quickly turned back. Lips are quivering from what he saw. _My heart isn’t beating fast, my heart isn’t beating fast, I swear it isn’t getting a_ —

“Atsu?”

In a swift move, Atsumu wrapped his hands on Kiyoomi’s waist and kissed him. He kissed him hard. Not minding anyone in the world. 

This is what people are crazy about, on this very day, but this has been driving him crazy every day ever since. People ponder on what love truly is.

Atsumu reached beside him and planted a kiss on his forehead. He looked at Kiyoomi and smiled brightly. The swirl of golden hues passed by Kiyoomi’s mind suddenly.

Then, he realized what they meant by the word _love_. For Sakusa Kiyoomi it only means one thing, Miya Atsumu. Miya Atsumu is love.

“Why are you crying? I didn’t know you were such a cry baby, Omi-kun,” Atsumu hurriedly hugged him tightly.

Kiyoomi cried even more, “My love, It was a joke. I am sorry.” Atsumu kissed his cheeks. The setter has become worried. “Why are you here at this hour? I am sorry I took so long.”

“Atsu, I became the Grinch of Valentine’s.”

Atsumu almost dropped dead on the spot, “Babe, you are killing me! Please don’t kill me on Valentine’s. Where did my Kiyoomi go? You are so cute.” he pinches his round cheeks.

“Stop pouting, my love let’s go home, okay?”

“Yes, let’s go home, _my_ Atsu.”

“Okay, we are idiots.”

“But, Omi! This is cute you know.”

“How are we supposed to eat three cakes? Correction, three chocolate volleyball-shaped ones!” 

“I didn’t know you'd buy two.”

“I unconsciously bought two, because you love these,” He pouted.

“This is unbelievable. When did I get so lucky, Omi?”

“Stop being dramatic.”

It was truly home. Kiyoomi rests his back on Atsumu, in Kiyoomi’s small couch, suddenly he felt something on his neck, “Atsu, what is this?”

“I hope you won’t freak out but you mean so much to me, Omi. More than you know. This is a promise from me.” The gold glinted as Kiyoomi held it. “We are both volleyball players so I thought you might not wear it.” He held his boyfriend’s hands and clasped it with his own. “But this is a promise that I will continue to love you, until the end or even beyond that. You are so important to me, Omi.” 

Kiyoomi finally turned his back to him. Facing Atsumu as tears threatened to fall, “I love you, Atsu”. He kissed his forehead gently.

Atsumu cupped his face, “I am sorry my Omi for being late today because of practice. I want to rush into your arms and celebrate today. I am sorry for making my baby cry.”

“Do you still like me even if I became a grinch today?” He looked at Atsumu, lips were already pouting and his eyebrows were furrowed. 

“Omi-Omi, you are a grinch every day,” The setter chuckled.

Kiyoomi glared at him but Atsumu pulled him closer and kissed his cheeks. “My beautiful, grinch-kun.”

“Take this ring back—” Kiyoomi started laughing from the tickles.

“Astu, stop. I am going to—” He laughed. Sakusa’s laughter filled the room, and with that Atsumu became the happiest man.

“Omi, Happy _First_ Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy _First_ Valentine’s Day, Atsu.” 

Endless chatter, kisses, and laughs filled their time together, and Atsumu had to go back to his team, and Kiyoomi needed to finish more of his classes before joining MSBY. 

Atsumu brought the lavender and a vanilla-scented candle that reminds him of his Omi, together with the two heart-shaped chocolates, which secretly have a compartment inside that holds Kiyoomi’s letter, but it’s a mystery if the setter will discover it.

On the other hand, Kiyoomi has the rosemary and mint-scented candle that reminds him of his Atsu, and a promise of a life together.

The _First_ Valentine’s wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
